


if the rhythm's right

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were dancing on the bar and fell off into the arms of the hot bartender. It was like a fairy tale, with more alcohol."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the rhythm's right

Jason's a little drunk. Okay, he's a _lot_ drunk, but he's good. He is. Roy's laughing in his ear, handing him shots, and Jason keeps saying how he thought they were going somewhere that they could _dance_.

"You can dance here," Kori says. She pulled the short straw for designated driver tonight, which means she's been sipping at a Coke all night, feeding maraschino cherries from it to Roy.

"Sure," Roy says. "Maybe _on_ the bar."

"Maybe I will," Jason says, and that's about the last thing he remembers for a while, aside from knocking over a couple of drinks while climbing on the bar, trying to find a beat to the cheesy eighties music that's playing, and then a decent song finally comes on –

It's an ice cube that's nearly the death of him. He topples over sideways, but instead of feeling his head bust open, he feels someone's warm, strong arms, hears some deep voice saying in his ear, "It's all right, kid, I've got you."

Jason tries to tilt his head up, but the guy's holding him tight, and he can smell cologne and spilled tequila, can feel calluses where the guy's gripping his arms.

"I always thought I'd die to Madonna," Jason murmurs, and the guy laughs, and Jason shifts again to try to see him.

"What's your name, kid?" the guy asks. "Can you remember that at least?"

"Jason," he says. "Jaybird if you've got a death wish."

"Enough of those going around," the guy says. "Jason, I'm Bruce. Let's get you upright, huh?"

"Sure," Jason agrees. "I'm a lot better on my knees to be honest, though."

Jason feels Bruce tense against him, and then he laughs again, and the second Jason's got a hand on the bar to keep him steady on his own, Jason turns around to look at him and –

Holy _shit_. Dark hair, blue eyes, at least a few years older than Jason but hot, _handsome_ even. Five o'clock shadow that's so good it looks drawn on. White v-neck t-shirt that just fucking clings to him, showing off abs that Jason could do body shots off of and arms that Jason just knows could bench press him _easy_.

"Fuck," Jason says. He doesn't know he says it out loud until Bruce touches his shoulder, leans down to hear him over the music. "You doing all right?" he asks. "You didn't look like you took too bad of a dive."

"I'm –" Jason looks around, tries to locate Kori and Roy in the crowd, but they're off in a corner somewhere making out, must've missed the whole thing. "I, uh," he tries again. "I'm usually a lot more graceful than this."

He's lying. He has more mysterious bumps and bruises than someone who's actually ninety-seven years old, from knocking into random things, falling off curbs, getting too damn wasted with his friends.

"Mm, I bet," Bruce says, and god, his smile is something _else_. "I only caught a little of your act just now, but I'm sure it was great."

"It was," Jason insists. "I mean, I didn't see it myself, but I'm sure one of my asshole friends caught at least a little bit of it on video."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Any of these asshole friends around to take you home?"

"Sure," Jason says. He licks his lips, figures he can't embarrass himself any _more_ than he already did and decides to go for it. "I'd rather go home with you, though."

He shakes his head, but he's still smiling, and god, Jason wants – "Jason," Bruce says. "Are you even old enough to be here?"

"You're welcome to fish my ID out of my pocket," Jason says.

"That's all right," Bruce says. "I'll call you a cab. You need to get some sleep. Maybe ease off on the table dancing for a few days."

"I'm actually great at tables, as it happens," Jason says, smirking.

"Bruce, a little help?" asks another bartender, the smoking hot blonde who's _probably_ the reason Kori pulled Roy off into a corner.

"Just a sec, Dinah," Bruce says. He puts his hand on Jason again and leads him out from behind the bar, then uses his cell phone to call Jason a cab. Bruce gets back to work, and Jason tries to find Kori and Roy to tell them he's going home, but he ends up texting them once he gets in the cab instead. Or, he tries to text them; when he looks at his messages later he realizes that all he managed was _fell into the arms of a hot bartender. going home._

*

Jason shows up at the same bar the next night, leaving Kori and Roy behind. At first he doesn't think Bruce is there, just Dinah and a couple of waiters, but then Jason spots him at the end of the bar.

He must feel Jason's gaze, because after a minute he turns around, and his eyes widen when he sees Jason.

"What'll it be tonight?" Bruce asks when he walks over. "Counter top dance to Cyndi Lauper?"

"Hey, don't go around knocking Cyndi," Jason says. "She's an _artist._ "

"Uh-huh," Bruce says. "What can I get you, Jason?"

"I'm not here for any of that," Jason says, and Bruce gives him a look. "You do understand this is a place of business, don't you? People come in here and buy things."

Jason waves his hand like it's not important, because it's _not_. Even as drunk as he was, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Bruce since last night, the feel and the smell of him. It's like fucking pheromones or some shit, and if Jason has to embarrass himself again then so fucking be it.

"Actually," Jason says. "I, uh. I never thanked you for saving me from cracking my skull open last night."

Bruce smiles. "That's all right," he says. "Trust me, just the fact that you didn't vomit on me was enough of a thank you."

"It's really not," Jason says, staring Bruce down.

"Jason…" Bruce starts. Someone sits down a few chairs away from Jason and Bruce pauses to grab them a beer and then comes back. "Look," Bruce says. "This isn't going to happen."

"It's not?" Jason asks. He leans forward on the bar. "Why's that?"

"First off," Bruce says. "You're too young for me."

"Hey, I'm legal," Jason says.

"Are you really?" Bruce asks, and Jason shrugs. "More or less."

Bruce shakes his head. "Second," he says. "You were drunk."

"I'm not drunk now," Jason points out.

"And third," Bruce says. He pours a scotch and soda for another customer, slides it down the counter, turns back to Jason. "I don't date customers."

Bruce is gone for a while after that, helping the rush of customers that came in to watch the football game. Jason waits, and when Bruce comes out from behind the counter to take his break, Jason hops off his chair and follows him to a small, secluded table in the back of the bar.

"Here's the thing," Jason tells him.

"Jason…" Bruce starts, but Jason says, "No, hear me out, okay?"

Bruce nods, and Jason says, "First: I'm not a customer. I didn't buy anything all night."

"Which, for the record, is driving Barbara up the wall."

"She'll live," Jason says. "And second," he adds, leaning right down toward Bruce so they're eye to eye, "I didn't say a thing about dating. How long is your break?"

For a second, it looks like Bruce is going to turn him down again, but then Bruce sets his soda back down on the table, licks his lips and says, "Fifteen minutes."

"I was hoping for twenty," Jason says. "But I can work with that. You got somewhere we can go?"

Bruce stands up abruptly, chair scraping on the floor as he does, but no one pays them any attention as they walk past the bar and to the back until they reach some kind of storeroom. Jason doesn't notice much, though, because as soon as they get there Bruce shoves him back against the door and kisses him.

It's good. It's good enough that for a minute Jason forgets that he wants to do anything else, wants to do more than just let Bruce's mouth devour his, forgets that he wants to do more than feel the scrape of stubble against him, Bruce's huge hands on his cheeks to hold him still as he fucks his tongue into Jason's mouth.

"God, you're beautiful," Bruce says when he finally breaks the kiss, and Jason's so surprised by it that all he can do is laugh.

"I mean it," Bruce says. "Do you really not know?"

Jason shakes his head. "Save the flattery for after I make you come, Bruce. Then you'll _really_ think I'm great."

"Jesus," Bruce says, and Jason grins. "I'd apologize for being vulgar," he says, "But I'm about to get on my knees and let you fuck my face 'til my jaw hurts, so it'd kinda be a waste of words."

Bruce _groans_ , and then gasps when Jason reaches down and squeezes his half-hard cock through his jeans. "God," Jason says. "I know we don't have time right now, but you've _got_ to fuck me sometime. Bet you'd just fucking _destroy_ me."

" _Jason_ ," Bruce says, and Jason nods, unbuckling Bruce's belt and then working the buttons and zipper of his jeans. "I know, I know. Less talk."

"It's not that, I –" but whatever it is, Bruce gets cut off when Jason takes Bruce's dick out, and god, he _is_ big, just like Jason knew he'd be. Jason's mouth waters at the sight of him, and when Jason drops to his knees Bruce sighs.

They don't have much time, but Jason can't help talking it slow, licking around the head of Bruce's cock and just taking a little bit of him in his mouth at a time, getting a taste for him. Bruce reaches down, puts one hand on Jason's head and starts stroking Jason's hair.

Jason pulls off, looks up at him. "You can grab my hair if you want," he says. "Your hands are amazing, man, just want them all over me."

"I want," Bruce says, then lets out a breath as Jason starts sucking him again, wraps his hand around the part of Bruce's dick that he just can't take in, no matter how much he wants it. "I want that too, Jason, I –"

He gets his other hand on Jason, and Jason moans _hard_ when Bruce grips him tight, both of Bruce's hands on his face as Jason starts moving faster, starts fucking his face on Bruce.

It's perfect. Bruce pants above him, trying to keep quiet even though there's no need, even though the sounds of football and drunk customers drown out the filthy sucking sounds that Jason makes. Bruce's cock hits the back of Jason's throat again and again, and Jason drools; his eyes water; his jaw's going to hurt for _days_ but he still never wants to stop.

"Jason, god, _Jay_ ," Bruce keeps muttering, and when Jason looks up again he's startled to find that Bruce is _staring_ at him, looking at him like –

Like they didn't just meet in some fucking _bar_ , like this isn't just some fifteen minute quickie in a storeroom, and jesus, Jason is _fucked_.

Bruce tries to warn Jason when he comes, tries to tug Jason off but Jason won't let him, just keeps his mouth around Bruce and swallows his come.

When Jason pulls off, Bruce's grip on him loosens, but he keeps petting Jason's hair and saying his name until Jason gets back to his feet. Jason hesitates, still not sure if this is it, and then Bruce drags him in for another kiss that makes Jason feel drunker than he felt last night.

Bruce reaches for Jason's jeans, shoves them down and gets his huge hand around Jason's cock and Jason buries his face in Bruce's shoulder, breathes in aftershave and deodorant while he comes so hard he swears the ground fucking shakes with it. The whole time Bruce keeps kissing him, keeps murmuring his name like a mantra, and then Bruce licks his hand clean and it's fucking filthy and perfect.

After, Bruce has to hold him up again for a minute. He wraps his hands around Jason's waist, and his breaths hit the top of Jason's head. Now that they're done Jason can hear everything else again, the sound of a blender, the clink of beer bottles, Bon Jovi on the stereo.

After, they walk back out of the storeroom and Bruce continues on with his shift, but not before he writes his number on the back of a napkin for Jason, not before he pushes Jason back against the wall full of autographed celebrities' photographs and kisses him again in front of everyone.

After, Jason digs his phone out of his pocket and texts Roy: _well I'm one step closer to banging the hot bartender I fell on last night when I was dancing._

_aww, Jaybird. you're a hero for us all._

_I know. my jaw's going to hurt until the next century but it was worth it._

_just like Cinderella. or was that Snow White?_

_i always thought rapunzel was the slutty one._

_dunno_ , Roy answers. _which one of them ended up with a prince old enough to be their dad?_

Jason doesn't send any words back, just snaps a picture of Bruce behind the bar and sends it to Roy.

 _point taken_ , Roy writes back.


End file.
